Failed Experiment
by ThatOneGuy1209
Summary: Ryan is your avarage tennage boy but his and his best friend Jessica's lives are about to change for the better or worse? with changes and dangers and help from unexpected places maybe even some love? one things for certain they're gonna have one Heck of an adventure (rated T for some violence and swearing) (TF story)
1. An unexpected beginning

**Hey, guys, my name is that ThatOneGuy1209 and welcome to Failed Experiment this is my first story so it might not be the best but I hope as time goes by I will be able to improve on my writing skills as the chapters progress special thanks to Thatperson1208 for some of the ideas in this story check out his account.**

** One last thing is that I do not own the rights to Pokemon in any way and this is purely for fun.**

**With that out the way thanks for reading and see you later**

* * *

Hello, my name is Ryan Johansen and this is the story of how my life was ruined forever.

This all started a long time ago, like most kids I was your average high school student, who lived in a standard house with my mom and dad. My best friend's name is Jessica, she was also your average teenager. We were both 16 and I had known her since we were kids and we have developed a strong bond of friendship with each other.

Every day, I would drive over to Jessica's house pick her up and carpool her to our high school, where we would spend the day until I drove her back home. That was my schedule and it was completely normal that is until a few days ago...

Meanwhile in the world of Pokemon

A scientist for Team Titanium was running down a hallway towards the office of Team Titanium's boss. He was nervous, his team had finally made a breakthrough in their research that their boss had told them to specifically do, and he was rushing to tell their boss right away.

He ran up and knocked on the door, his bosses voice echoed through the speakers on the other side "come on in," the scientist made his way through the door he fiddled with his glasses and rearranged the papers in his hand "hello s-sir," he stammered "well, speak," his bosses voice boomed. "Sir we have made a breakthrough in the special research that you told us to do" his boss smiled an evil grin "good," he said "well sir the invention is still very unstable and still needs some tweaks but it should be completed soon," the scientist said "hmmm show me," the boss said while laughing "right away sir" finished the scientist

The scientist and his boss walked down the hallway towards the biggest lab in the building the testing lab the scientist opened the door and let his boss in first and then closed the door behind them the boss turned to the rest of the scientists in the room "ok let's get this thing up and running"

The scientists ran over to thier computer and other stations and started clicking away and turning on different machines and electronics, the boss turned to the lead scientist "ok so how exactly does this work" the boss asked "well you see we are taking and then recreating the energy of the mychical Pokemon Mew so that way we can cross over to the other world" the scientist explained "hmm very interesting" the boss said it was at this moment that tve machine in the middle of the room started to vibrate and glow "sir who should we send in first" the scientist asked the boss smiled "you" he said and then suddenly out of nowhere he shoved the scientist into the portal "wait w-what I" he yelled as the light from the portal engulfed him "don't worry I've equipped you with a communication device" he said and then winked at the scientist "why" the scientists voice was bearly a whisper and then the room shook and in a flash of light he was gone "now" the boss said "we just have to wait and see if he succeeds

Meanwhile in the real world

Ryan was just coming home from Jessica's house he was staying over there after school because it was kinda loud at his house and he wanted to study and do his homework in peace also he wanted to study with Jessica she had always been smarter than him and she knew most of the answers

also afterward he would love to pull out his Nintendo switch (what did you think I was going to say you pervert their friends for crying out loud) and he and Jessica would play pokemon Sword and Shield, Ryan had always loved the pokemon series ever since he was a kid he owned almost all of the games and had watched almost every episode of the anime (and yes he knew he was a little old to be watching a kids show but he didn't care)

It all started that night he had gotten into bed after finishing the 6th gym leader in Pokemon Sword and winning when he started to have the weirdest dream now Ryan was no stranger to odd dreams but this night his dream was so real it felt just odd

He woke up in a meadow surrounded by a lush green forest and a gorgeous sky was stretched above him he was laying in a soft bed of grass and it felt oddly satisfying and serene he looked around into the wilderness around him and everything felt at peace

Suddenly out of the wall of trees came running a very scared looking Eevee "wait what" Ryan observed isn't that an Eevee but that's a Pokemon, not a real creature so he knew it was a dream but somewhere deep within him he felt like it wasn't he started walking to where the Eevee was and it continued to push itself back away from the trees "hey what's wrong" I shouted at the Eevee it didn't even look at me it was like I didn't exist then the bushes in front of the Eevee started to move it whined and got up shaken and looked into the trees, then out of the forest walked two nasty looking men they both sported black clothes and a black hat but in the middle of their shirts there was a big almost silver colored T sown on they both wore sour disgusted expressions and they were staring right at the Eevee

I knew right away that these guys where bad news they were not good people they reminded me of Team Rocket in a strange way the Eevee looked very frightened at the sight of these thugs clearly they weren't it's trainer the one on the right smiled "finally we got you right where we want you" the other grunt chimed in "yea it was a mighty hard job to do so to you are a slippery bastard that's for sure" as if they were connected the other grunt spoke right after the first one stopped "it took us a while but now that we've finally found you and you can't run away thanks to your leg it's time to pay" it was at this moment that I realized the grunt was right the Eevee's leg seemed to be damaged in a significant way "how did I not notice that" I questioned myself

The grunt continued "we know you are a police Pokemon and we can't have you going and telling the police the location of our base" it was at this moment that I heard a sound it was a short click I knew what that sound was in an instant a gun had just been loaded I looked to see the second grunt holding what looked to be a pistol the Eevee seeing this immediately sprung into action I guess with police training you know what a gun can do it got up and started to use the move hidden power with green energy balls forming around the Eevee before it fired them off the grunts were not slow enough and the attack hit the first grunt sending him flying he hit the ground HARD the deafening *thud* rang through the forest the other grunt turned to the Eevee who appeared to be smiling with a smug look on its face "you bi#$h" he screamed and grabbed a Pokeball off his belt he through it "go Houndoom" he said and a burst of light from the Pokeball revealed the Pokemon

It was huge it was the size of a Great Dane its limbs were thin probably for running but you could see muscle rippling below them it had a wicked face with slanted vicious eyes and a long black muzzle with fangs poking out of it drool dripped from their gleam it had a body that was covered in a bone-like armor and had a long pointed tail as well as horns

it looked at the Eevee with its stone-cold stare and the poor pokemon froze in an instant under the Houndooms gaze it seemed as though it could not move "do something" I yelled out to the Eevee but it couldn't hear me in this dream state "Houndoom hold down that little sh#$" the grunt called in an instant the Houndoom rushed over behind the Eevee and slammed it into the ground the grunt then walked up to the Eevee and put the muzzle of the gun up to the Eevee's head it started to cry and the grunt started laughing "this is what happens when you mess with team titanium" he laughed the Eevee in its last moment of its life turned and looked at me even though it couldn't see me it still looked my way I started screaming "noooooo" "Noooooo "NOOOOOOO" I screeched the laughing crying and my own screaming started muddying my brain and the last thing I heard was a loud *bang as the grunt pulled the trigger

I woke up with a jolt throwing the covers off my bed and sitting up I appeared to be sleeping in a pool of my own sweat then I heard a voice ring in my head "Ryan the world of Pokemon is in danger we will soon meet and our paths are destined to cross I will see you soon let faith guide you goodbye for now" it sounded so real and it made my head spin just thinking about the dream

I went back to sleep after a while of thinking about the dream and the voice and thankfully or maybe not thankfully I didn't have any more dreams that night and I thought nothing of the dream that night little did I know that dream is the thing that would change my life forever

* * *

**So that was the chapter what did you think about it I'm always up for constructive criticism in the comments also check out the story The other teams: team mysticfire it's by my friend Thatperson1208 who I mentioned at the beginning of this story he's doing a crossover with me in his story so if you like this go check him out**

**Also chapter 2 will have a bit more action sorry if you don't like the passing of this story but this is kinda like an introduction well cant wait to see you in chapter 2 bye!**


	2. New faces new places?

**Hey, guys, my name is ThatOneGuy1209 and I would like to welcome you back to Failed Experiment hey thanks for coming back and reading this story again it means a lot to me**

**The TF probably won't happen till next ****c****hapter a****lso**** if we get enough comments I will maybe considered doing a review corner of some sort or if you pm me I could do an answering your questions**

**I'll try to make each chapter either a little longer or the same length of previous chapter sorry this took so long to come out I have no excuse other than my lazy butt had no motivation to write and with that out the way let's see what happens next**

* * *

(Ryan's P.O.V)

I woke up that morning still shaking off the bits of sleep from that night I rubbed my eyes and stumbled over to my closet I got dressed into a t-shirt with shorts it was summer at the moment and was hot out for most of the day meaning I could wear some pretty thin clothing

after I got dressed I went to the bathroom I didn't have any siblings and my parents had their own shower meaning I got this one to myself I shut the door and locked it splashed some water on my face and blinked the last bit of sleep from my eyes I took off my clothes and hopped in the shower I was in the middle of washing myself when I suddenly recalled the dream from last night the more I thought about it the more I remembered "that was a weird dream it felt more realistic than any other time and it ended with someone talking to me or maybe it was just my imagination what did they say" I tried to recall the one-sided conversation after the dream had ended that I had in my head

I drew a blank on that one I just couldn't remember what they had said but it didn't bother me too much after all it was just a dream right? I finished my shower got dressed again and ran downstairs I poured myself some breakfast and ate as fast as I could I packed my bag and headed out the door my mom and dad were never home in the morning because they had to go to work pretty early and they probably wouldn't be home till after school today I got in my car and pulled out of the driveway heading for Jessica's house

I pulled up to her house she came out backpack in hand and breakfast in her mouth still, she opened the passenger seat through her stuff in and then got in herself I started to pull out of her driveway and headed for school Jessica finished her breakfast and turned to me "let me guess you slept through your alarm again huh" I questioned her " maybe" she responded with a smile on her face " I can't believe how you can remain so positive even when you look like a zombie" "well" she replied " you just gotta look ahead sometimes and do I really look that bad" she said an annoyed look on her face "perhaps" I chuckled the rest of the ride we sat in silence I pulled into the school parking lot and we got out and she looked over at me " you ready for another fun day of school" she asked me "meh" was all I said I didn't really share her enthusiasm with school plus I could tell today would be pretty uneventful or at least that's what I thought

* * *

(Scientist's P.O.V)

I woke up lying in what appeared to be the middle of some sort of forested area for a second a million different thoughts ran through my head as I started to remember what happened I sat up to get a better view of my surroundings and see just exactly where I was it looked like a normal forest with leaves and grass and trees and since all the trees were healthy and living I could only assume it was summer then it hit me "oh yeah my boss pushed me through that experiment that he told us to do and by that logic, I can only assume I am in a different world" I said while rubbing my head it hurt like heck

"Well then I said getting up it's time to see if I at least got some information and a task on the situation and what to do next" I took the backpack one of the scientists had slipped on me before I got transported and put it down on the grass I unzipped it and emptied its contents out of the backpack fell food, water, a communication device, two journals one titled information on the new world and the other titled tasks, there was also a device labeled arm extension hypnosis, and lastly there were some new clothes "well," I told myself looks like I'm gonna have to do some research and other things before I get out of here huh I sighed "why did it have to be me," I said outraged

Better at least check what I have to do first I said inside my head I opened the second journal and saw right away a big to-do list with many things I would need to accomplish in order to get out of hearing I slipped the to-do list into my back pocket and then opened the other journal labeled things we know about the new world I opened it up and began to read

It took a while but I did end up finishing the book it had a lot of useful information but most of it was pretty boring or I already knew but it was the last two pages that surprised me the first one talked about how this world doesn't have Pokemon or anything of the sort they still had animals but none of them were anywhere close to being like Pokemon the second one explained that the humans here were much different from the humans in my world they had a special blood type that was why they were so crucial to the experiment

I finished reading closed the book and slipped it into my other pocket I then took out my to-do list and got up looking it over I put a new shirt on to not look stupid in public then started walking through the woods humming to myself hoping to get some things checked off my list

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

It was nearing the end of the school see my history teacher interrupted my train of thought by saying "in history some of the most unusual things to our ancestors where dreams some say they were glimpses into the future and others say they were like prophecies which were to predict times" he finished this got me thinking what about my dream what if it was predicting something or showing me something from a different place or time "or maybe it was just a dream" I said sarcastically in my head

The bell rang and we all got up from our desks I gathered the papers we needed and got up I said goodbye to my history teacher and left the class I went to my locker and grabbed my stuff then I walked to the corner of the sidewalk near the Eastern part of our school where I met up with Jessica we talked for a moment before walking the rest of the way to my car we got in and I began to drive toward Jessica's house "couldn't wait to get there" I thought

We arrived at Jessica's house and went inside we were greeted by her mother who smiled at us and gave us cookies which I readily excepted Jessica took her's but she looked red and I could tell she was embarrassed we went upstairs and did our homework which wasn't really that hard which was good because that meant that we got done a little early and could do something a asked what she wanted to do and she said "why don't we take a walk through the forest near hear after all it's a nice day" I agreed and we went back downstairs we told her mom and she told us it was okay and we should be back in about an hour we left and began walking the path that leads down into the woods

* * *

Scientist's P.O.V

I continued to walk through the woods on my way to find a town I looked at my checklist that I had been marking on when I finished a goal and it said that I only had one task left "finally" I said to myself I've spent enough time in this other world it was more boarding than I had expected and was quite tired and had, had enough of this place I just wanted to be home the last item on the list read "take a human subject for experiment" I sighed how was I supposed to get someone to come with me or maybe I smiled I don't have to ask, I continued to look out and I heard someone coming there were two teenagers walking down the path talking to each other "perfect" I said "this is perfect" as I equipped the hypnosis device on my arm

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

We had made it to the forested area and had been walking down the path talking to each other about school and other interesting topics I really enjoyed this seeing as I didn't get to talk to her very often as we were talking about Pokemon one of our favorite topics we saw a movement in the leaves ahead of us we both stopped and looked as from out of the leaves walked a man he looked a bit odd and wore a t-shirt with a big letter T in the middle with a metallic sheen it reminded me instantly of my dream the people in it had the exact same shirt

Jessica walked up to man "do you need any help" she asked him he smiled her "yes actually I could use your help" he said "oh" she responded "what do you need" she asked "you" he replied and shot off a thing from something that was attached to his wrist it hit Jessica and sent her flying she hit the ground and didn't get up "Jessica" I yelled and ran up to her she was still alive as I could still see her chest rising and falling as she breathed I turned to the man what the he$* was that he turned to me and said "sorry but I have to-it's my job" he snickered "your next" he fired another blast from the device on his wrist which I dodged then I started running up to him I dodged another blast then hit him right in the gut "humph" he said as the wind was knocked out of him I was about to hit him again when he fired another blast and it hit me in the leg

"s*t I thought he must have reloaded when I hit him" I fell over suddenly feeling very sleepy I yelled at him "what have you done" and he just laughed at me "sorry kid but a job is a job and we need you for something very important" he laughed again as I made one last-ditch effort to get up and failed my vision started to get blurry as I could no longer keep my eyes open and I felt myself slowly falling into the dark void of unconscious

* * *

**So that was the chapter! what did you think did you like it**

**I'll try to keep making these chapters longer as I go and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes (I'm trying okay) and I hope to improve over time**

**Make sure to go check out my late teaser for this story made by my friend thatperson1208 in his story the other teams: team mysticfi****re**

**The**** TF should happen in the next chapter so be ready for that and lastly, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter****!**


	3. Transformation

**Hey guys welcome back to failed experiment. I'm your host ThatOneGuy1209 and you kept reading my story, I'm very grateful for that.**

**Ahem* l've created a schedule for this story that I think will work out best. For me so that way I can write this story to the best of my ability. The schedule is that I'll try to release a new chapter every 1-5 weeks. That's what I'm gonna put myself too and if I fail I'll um... share an embarrassing secret about myself in the chapter.**

**Also I've listened to my comments on this story, and have decided to put more periods in the story. Thanks to Wolfdragon13, Kurama the Platinum Zoroark, and (stop changing your name Snow Lucario) for reading this story. (Also I can't believe SnowLabrador is reading this story he is an amazing writer and I love his stories.)**

**One last this I don't own the rights to Pokemon in any way and this is just for fun. with that out the way let's see what happens next.**

* * *

(Ryan's P.O.V)

I dont know how long I was unconscious for but to me it felt like an eternity. I was just trapped in this state of floating through dreams and memories. Like an uneasy sleep that I couldn't seem to wake from. Even if I wanted to, I had been in this void of darkness for a while now and I was starting to get impatient. So I started talking to myself to pass the time. "I wonder what's happening to me in the real world?" "What about Jessica?" "Are my parents worried? are they looking for me?" "Who was that guy who attacked us?" Unfortunately I came up with more questions then answers.

I continued to look around when something different occurred. When I looked up at the ceiling there was some light pooring in. It's weird how you didn't know you needed light but then when you get it, it feels great. That's the feeling that I got it felt so natural to just be in darkness to not see. That I had almost forgotten what it was like to actually see. Then the entire room around me got bright "what the." I told myself "am I waking up" "well that seems to be the case." I hypothesized "finnaly" I said I couldn't wait to wake up I had been unconscious for too long. I just hope that I'll wake up in my house and learn it was all a bad dream. "Hopefully Jessica is all right" I said as I felt myself opening my eyes.

A slowly regained my consciousness and woke up. I was laying on a hard floor probably made from concrete. The first sensation I got when I sat up was thirst. apparently I hadn't drank anything in a while so I was partched. the second sensation was misuse I found that one out. When I tried to stand up and my legs gave out from me. And I fell back down to the floor I tried this a few more times without success. And then decided it would be better to just wait it out. So I just sat with my legs straight out in front of me. Once that had been settled I decided it was probably time to figure out where I was. I looked around to spot anything familiar but nothing came to mind. It didn't help that I could practically see nothing. A few seconds passed and I still couldn't get anything to jog my memory. "Oh well" I thought "might as well try something new" my head said. "Hey" I yelled out it seemed to echo of the wall but then the lights came on. The room I was in was now fully illuminated. I could see every part of it nothing about it screamed home though. it was a white room with a door on one side on the other side in the corner was a bed. And in the other corner was a desk and a bookshelf. It reminded me of a prison cell then a voice called from a speaker in my room. "Hello" it said I recognized it as the person who we were attacked by at the park. "Hey wait who are you?" "Where am I" I questioned him. "Those answers will come in due time Ryan." "What the how do you know my name" I asked him. "Once again the answer will come later for now Ryan I would like to officially welcome you to the world of Pokemon."

I looked at the speaker for a second then started to burst out laughing I fell over onto my back and couldn't stop. "Hey" yelled the person on the speaker "this isn't supposed to be a joke." "I can assure you it's all real" he said I stopped laughing. "Yea right" I replied "I'm in the world of Pokemon now. You know like magic *woo*" I snickered at my own joke. "What would I have to do for you to believe me." He questioned "well some proof would be nice" I told him. He seemed to think about this for a moment "okay fine here's your proof." A door opened at the other side of my room I turned towards it. On the other side I could hear something coming I got in a defensive position. Ready to fend off anything that came through that door.

Then a being jumped through the hole into my room. It was small and green but it had yellow accents on its body. It looked mostly like a dog but I knew what this was it was an Eelektrik a species of Pokemon.

"W-what the" I began but the creature saw me and got in a defensive position as well. "Umm excuse me guy on the end of the speaker I believe you now you can take this thing away." He laughed "you asked for proof and I give you proof. And then you want me to take it away wow you're just as needy as that partner of yours." "Wait" I said "Jessica's alive!" I asked "well of course why would we waste a perfectly good test subject?" I didn't like the way he called us test subjects and was about to make a retort. When my attention was adverted to the Eelektrik who was beginning to growl. I knew I would have to sort this out and fast. I kneeled down till I was eye level with the dog like Pokemon. And then raked my memory for all dog related facts. Then I remembered that dogs show other dogs they mean no harm by exposing their bellies. I spun over on to my back and then the growling seemed to stop. I looked over at the Eelektrik and it now just seemed a bit confused. At first it was still cautious but it started to walk towards me. I tried to stay as still as possible and to not make a sound. The Eelektrik started to sniff every inch of my body. Until it seemed satisfied enough it then went over sniffed my face. After a bit it smiled and licked my face which I assumed was a sign that I could sit up.

I sat up and the Eelektrik got into my lap I smiled at it "hello." I said to it they turned to me with pleading eyes. and a sad expression I sighed "they did some bad stuff to you huh." It nodded I started to pet it "well I don't know who they are but I'll get out of hear I need to get back to my family." It looked sad and I could tell it had been mistreated. It had many bruises, it's fur was a mess all tangled. And I could see it's ribs clearly it had been malnourished.

I stopped petting the creature when I heard the door. On the opposite side of my cell open I turned around to find people standing there. They were probably grunts of whatever place this was. Because they wore standard attire a normal shirt with that T in the middle. They also wore normal light grey pants and black hats. They looked at me and opened their mouths to speak. But before they could the Eelektrik who was sitting before that sprang up. Between me and the grunts and began to growl at them. One of them smirked at the thunder dog Pokemon "fiesta today aren't we?" He said than the Pokemon began to charge a move lightning crackling along it's body. But before it could fire off this move the grunt tranquilized it and it fell down fast asleep. They had been so busy taking care of the Pokemon. That they hadn't noticed me slowly inching towards the door. they turned around just as I had been walking through the door. They spotted me and the second grunt a female one yelled "hey get back here." I bolted out the door and didn't look back after that. I continued to run until I ran right into a door. I got up a bit dazed and opened it I lept inside and closed the door behind me. It was dark inside so I couldn't see anything. I sent a silent prayer that the grunts had gotten lost in this maze of corridors. And hadn't seen me go in here I ran my fingers along the walls until I found a light switch. I flicked it up illuminating the room. It looked exactly like my cell I looked around. Until I saw something someone was lying on the bed. I crept up slowly bearing my self if the person was anyone bad. But as I got closer I began to recognize them. And at last it clicked there was no denying it the person on the bed was Jessica.

I was shocked to see her at first but then I was extremely happy. I looked around then then I placed my hands on her shoulders and shook her. She took a few shakes but eventually she woke up. she sat up quickly "huh" "wha" she said apparently her vision was still blurry. Because she took one look at me and immediately slapped me. "ow" I said I fell to the floor my cheek stinging. "Stay away from me you freaks" she said her vision got less blurry. I could tell because she recognized me instantly. "Oh my God Ryan I am so sorry I didn't mean to slap you or call you a freak." Her words came out so fast and she kept stuttering she I could tell she was actually sorry. " It's okay" I eventually said " I accept your apology" though I still felt a little hurt on the inside. She kept apologizing until she must have realized something because her eyes went wide. "Hey Ryan" she said "yea" I replied "umm how did you get in here?" "Well it's a long story I said and so I told her everything that had happened thus far. concluding with the part that I had escaped and then ended up here. "Wait but why did you come in here?" "Well" I said I was running from some grunts. "And they entered your room through a locked door correct?" "Yes" I replied slowly "well then" she said. "What made you think that they wouldn't lock my door as well?" I could feel her anger fuming "oh s#$t".

The next 10 minutes where filled with a lot of Jessica yelling at me. "I'm sorry" was my only response to this onslaught of rage. It's all I could say I assumed if I said anything else she would bite my head of. After a while longer she finally cooled off enough to talk to me."So you okay now?" "Yes" she replied "okay then now that we've met back up we have some catching up to do." We both told our stories to each other and they pretty much checked out. We both knew we were trapped in what we could assume was an evil teams base. And the weird guy from earlier had talked to us both and convinced us this was in fact the world of Pokemon.

At that time the speaker in Jessica's cell came on the scientist's voice came through. "well well well" he said slowly "we thought you had escaped Ryan." "But it turned out you couldn't find the exit. I couldn't see him through the speaker but I'm sure if I did he would be smiling like the Grinch. "Yup" I told him "looks like I got lost" "but now that I'm with Jessica I don't care." I scoffed at him "actually" said the man behind the speaker. "Having you both here in the same room saves me a bit of trouble." "Now all we have to do is bring you to the experiment room." "The what?" I questioned but I didn't get an answer. Because dart dispensers were produced fron the walls and shot both of us. "D#$m it not again" I told myself as I fell forward and hit the ground unconscious.

I woke up a lot faster this time or at least so it seemed. I woke up in a dark room and I was strapped down to a table. I seemed like something out of a science fiction novel. Or a sci-fi movie there were long leather straps covering my body. In very uncomfortable positions I wiggled around but they wouldn't budge. It didn't help that I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Wait why would they need to take off my shirt?" I questioned myself. I looked to the right and the left on the other side of the room. There was another chair with someone in it. "Probably Jessica" I told myself I tried calling out to her. But my throat felt like it had been scratched up with nails. Two men walked into the room through a door that was consealed in the darkness. I just stared at them as they got closer and closer to my chair. They reached me and began to talk about how. This was the first experiment they had done in a while. And they were excited to see the results they then turned to me. "Hello Ryan" one of them said I didn't respond. I already hated them so they weren't getting a response. Plus my throat hurt so badly I wouldn't want to respond anyway. "No response huh well you did scream alot when you were asleep so your throat must be sore." the second scientist stated "what do you want from me?" I managed to croak out. "Why we want you for our latest experiment of course" he quickly shot down my question. Before I could ask anymore questions the second scientist talked. "With all your questions out the way why don't we begin."

One of the scientits ran off to where Jessica was still asleep. The other stayed with me he reached under my chair for something. And came out with a multitude of different items. He began to run some tests on me all very normal at first. Like ones you'd get at a normal doctors office. he made me stretch took a few samples of my saliva and blood. Then he did an X-ray on me after that both scientits left for a while. I assumed that they had done the same tests on Jessica just while she was asleep. After that they came back in with a few papers they looked them over. Then turned to me "now the fun part begins." As they did before one walked over to me and one to Jessica. Then they took out masks and put them on us. "Probably to stop us from screaming" I thought to myself. then they took out two very strange looking I.V drips. Mine was blue and Jessica's was white "well this is bad" I said while they got ready to insert it in me.

* * *

Jessica's P.O.V

The last thing I remember was standing in the room with Ryan then we were shot and I blacked out. It had been awhile but not as long as the first time I had been tranquilized. I woke up my vision still fuzzy I Ryan was on it. And a scientist loomed over him as well. Then something cold was pressed against my skin. I looked at the spot on my arm where the scientist had wiped down my arm. They were preparing to inject me with a needle. I knew I couldn't do anything about this. So I just thought course of action would be to just wait this out. whatever they inject me with it can't be that bad right? Boy was I wrong.

* * *

Ryan's P.O.V

They had finished cleaning off a spot on my arm and we're now taking the wrapping off the needle. They picked up the needle off of the medical table in front of him. And lined it up with the spot on my arm. "Well here goes nothing" the scientist said and inserted the needle in Ryan's arm. At first Ryan felt nothing, nothing was different nothing had changed. But then something felt different yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The scientist seeing their work was done cleaned up his wound and promptly escorted him back to his room. Though this time instead of putting him in his original room they put him in a room with Jessica.

transition to a few days later*

Ryan was getting impatient being in this lab. They really hadn't done much after that first "test" but he had been following a schedule since then. They would wake up eat then they would take a sort of math test. One day Ryan had thought "I thought we were in a lab not school" and yelled at the speaker for it being too hard. Jessica didn't seem to mind though then after that they would eat lunch. And then they would be taken to a gym and would have to work out. Then they would be taken to a room asked a few questions and had to do a few not school related test. Then they would be returned to their cell, eat dinner and would be allowed to talk for a little bit before having to go to bed. And then that schedule would repeat except this day was different. Nobody came to give them their math test that day it was odd. then a faint buzzing started in the room but Ryan couldn't tell if it was the speakers or his head. Then he started having minor little bits of pain. A few minutes later Jessica collapsed on the floor. I tried to run towards her before and overwhelming sense of pain was crashing through his head. I fell onto the floor clutching my head and chest it felt like I had heartburn but worse. my body started to convulse and then just as it had began it stopped. I got a few moments of still before things started to happen to me I felt odd but the pain masked that. I felt fur growing on my body my ears were receding and a new set of ears grew in place. My hands and feet started to become paws my fingers merged into each other. and black fur grew near my legs my bones snapped as my body adopted a much smaller frame. and I felt my organs being moved everything went dark for a second before it became bright again. But the colors in the walls became more prevalent. after about a few minutes it was over I looked down at myself I still stood on two feet so that was no different. I ran over to the conveniently placed mirror in the cell. I was covered in black and blue fur I was also a lot smaller. I had orange eyes and a yellow neck but I knew what this was I had recognized it. The second I stepped in front of the mirror I had known what I was looking at. There was no doubt in my mind that I was a Riolu.

* * *

**So that's it this was the chapter yes it's a cliffhanger.****The first thing I wanted to say in this little end card is that I'm sorry. I know it's been so long since I've put out the last chapter of this and I'm sorry. But due to recent events *cough* the Corona virus *cough* I haven't really had the time. So I did want to say that I hope all of my readers and their families are doing well. Let's lighten up the mood though umm... this is the longest chapter in the story so far. even though this is only chapter three one last thing. Now that I've pretty much got everything settled the next chapter will hopefully get out sooner. And so until next time my good readers I'll see you later. **


	4. An escape

**Why hello again welcome back to failed experiment. Let's keep the intro short this time okay.****Nothing really new except for for the announcement of a new story not many details at the time. But I do have a general idea for it and I won't release it till this story is over. that's it for now so without further adu let's just jump into it.**

* * *

**(Ryan's P.O.V)**

I continued looking at myself just staring my brain really hadn't processed what had happened. It finally hit me my eyes went as large as the moon and I stumbled back on the floor. "Wha-wha what the F#$k" I screamed "no no no no no." "This cannot be happening" "what did they do to me?" Then I remembered something. I turned Jessica only to see that the damage was just as bad with her too. I had never expected it but Jessica and I looked completely different. instead of a Riolu like I was Jessica was different. she was smaller than I was she was a white color. And instead of fur her body was more like skin. She had a kind of bull cut of green hair and a red colored spike on top of her head. There was no doubt in my mind she was the Pokemon Ralts.

* * *

**(Jessica's P.O.V)**

I don't exactly remember what happened all I remember was that, that day I had felt worse then normal. Then about halfway through the day I started to get light-headed. I had reached out to tell Ryan but instead I collapsed on the floor. And now I was in the endless void that came with unconsciousness. I sighed knowing I would probably be in here for a while. I wasn't exactly correct it was only a little while before I started to wake up. I slowly started to open my eyes I had to squint because the light of the room I was in was pretty bright. I woke up to see a blue small and furry figure standing over me. "Huh" I stammered still half asleep "oh Jessica your awake" the figure said. "hmm how do you know my name" I said almost fully awake now. I could now make out that the figure was a Riolu. "Hey aren't you a Pokemon?" I questioned "well yes but no." They replied "but aren't Pokemon only supposed to say their name how can I understand you?." "Well you aren't looking too well yourself" the Riolu said. I was puzzled by their comment so I looked down at myself. Except it wasn't exactly me I now was all white a milk color. Covering my entire body with it splitting outwards towards the end. "W- What am I?" I began hyperventilating "hey Jessica calm down." The Riolu said "CALM DOWN?" I close to screamed at the Riolu. At this point I was near histarical laughter before a sharp sound echoed throughout the room. And soon after my cheek began to sting the Riolu had his hand raised. I was frozen in shock at this sudden outburst before. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I shouted at him I was fuming. "Well look your calmed down now" the Riolu said smugly. wait they weren't wrong I wasn't feeling bad anymore maybe they were just trying to help. "Okay I'm good now" I said "but you didn't have to be that harsh in order to stop me." "Okay I'm sorry" the Riolu said "although it was the only thing that came to mind in the moment." "I forgive you for now" I said still a bit dissatisfied. "anyway" I began "maybe you should explain a few things to me?" " where do I begin" he commented.

* * *

**(Ryan's P.O.V)**

I began by asking Jessica if she had any knowledge of anything before the transformation. She could remember pretty much everything so that was good. The only thing she didn't know was how she was a Pokemon. And to be honest I didn't know how I was either. I explained to her that the shots they were injected with were probably the cause of this. At least that seemed reasonable to me. It was the only thing I could think of that might have done this. She also thought that, that assumption was reasonable. We still didn't understand everything about our transformation. but the point still stood we were no longer human. Getting used to the new body was a pain. I hadn't thought about it till now but this was a different body. I just didn't care because it walked like a human. but now that I stopped I finnaly felt all of the new senses rushing to me. A soft twitch of my ears, a small quiver of my nose, my eyes darting around the room. All of these things that seemed normal at the moment were all animal like in behavior. And everything felt hightend I could hear the tiniest sounds, smell the faintest lingers of scent. It all hurt my head I don't think my brain could process all of the new information. And it caused me to feel dizzy "hey Jessica could I take a quick rest?." I questioned "umm okay have a good night" she smiled "thanks my head hurts." I quickly hurried over to my bed and collapsed on it almost instantly falling asleep.

* * *

**(Jessica's P.O.V)**

With Ryan fast asleep on the bed it was now completely silent. It was now time for some investigation I wanted to figure out how we really got how we were. I took a look around the room taking in every detail. Which was weird considering I'm not usually that observant. I pretty much remembered everything from when I was a human. And all things considered nothing had changed about the room. I walked over to the entrance of the room. Which was harder than it looks when you have tiny legs. It seemed to be a simple door with a handle that I could no longer reach with my height. But I assumed that it was locked I felt like I was a two year old again. The height of everything was so large and I was so small. But the only thing is that I wasn't I was a 16 year old in a Pokemon's body. I had given up trying to reach the doorhandle and was now pondering. There was no use in trying to escape yet I would just have to wait. And with that fresh in my mind I followed in Ryan's footsteps and fell asleep.

* * *

**(Ryan's P.O.V)**

the dreams I had that day/night it was hard to tell when you were trapped in an underground lab. we're short and fearful the images of needles being pressed into his arm. And then the unimaginable pain and suffering that came with them. Lest to say it was torcher that was brought upon by my own mind. I woke up with a jolt the fresh feeling of my body shifting. And snapping into a different shape and everything growing and forming on my body. I quickly waved off the memory quickly recovering my senses after a long fitful night of rest. I yawned and stretched relieving my muscles of there sorry state. I looked over at the other bed seeing a huddled mass on top. Obviously Jessica was still sleeping while I waited for her to wake I sat on my bed. Thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of days. Was my family worried? Is this all a dream? What's gonna happen to us?. These thoughts swirled inside of my head as the Jessica began to wake.

* * *

**(Jessica's P.O.V)**

As Jessica awoke she could still feel that her body had not changed. Back to it's once human appearance "so it wasn't a dream after all." She mumbled out of nowhere Ryan spoke. "What did you say Jessica?" I jumped startled by his presence. "Oh Ryan your awake I was just talking to myself." I tried to sound nonchalant "yea I'm up" he replied. Suddenly as if summoned by us a voice began to speak over the intercom. "Hello test subjects 4118 and 4119 you hopefully have successfully grown accustomed to your new form. As such we will now begin testing on your new bodies. suddenly two men in suits came through the cell and started walking towards us. I quivered there was no way with our new sizes that we could fight them. They were about 5 times larger than us and could catch us in one swoop. I started backing up but Ryan stopped me with his paw. He whispered "take my hand I may have a plan out." I entangled my hand with his paw and he braced himself. I did the same fearing whatever crazy stunt he was about to try to attempt. The man loomed over us at this point his height in this body was astonishing. He reached down I closed my eyes fearing the worst and then just as he was about to grab us. Ryan twirled to the right of his grasp and began to run towards the door. This wouldn't be easy though because the other guard saw what we were trying. He stood in front of the door ready to catch us. "Hold on" Ryan said before he wrapped his paw around my waist and hoisted me into the air. He jumped I didn't expect to make it but somehow we did. Ryan smiled and came down hard on the man's head knocking him to the floor. He pushed off and did a backflip landing just outside his door. "Can you do me a favor" he asked "su-sure" I replied shakily. "okay" he said and then out of nowhere threw me into the air. I scanned the sides of the wall for any reason he would have done this. Then I saw something that caught my eye a button was placed on the side of the wall. With gravity pulling me down I reached out my hand and. *click* the door shut and I fell back into Ryan's waiting hands. "sweet nice job" he quickly replied he set me back down and took my hand "lets get going, you know before other members come" and with that we dashed down the hall.

* * *

**(Ryan's P.O.V)**

We kept running twisting and turning throughout the hallways. we came up to a crossroads and stopped to catch our breathe. "We've been running forever" Jessica remarked panting. Voices echoed off the walls "this way" I called out. And we continued running a bit up ahead I could see a door was opened. "quickly in here we'll hide until they pass by" I told Jessica. We slipped into the room hearing footsteps pass us I let out a sigh when from the darkness a voice called out. "hello is anybody there" it was someone I didn't recognize however. They sounded scared "yes where are you" I called Jessica gave me a "what are you doing? You idiot," look. I glanced her way as if to say "they may need help." I stepped forward and in the dim light of the open door I saw something. A green dog studded with bright yellow accents. Electric? but then who called us? "No time" Jessica stressed. She sounded urgent "what is it?" I asked turning around the sight chilled me. "Hello" they called out "you" I growled there stood the scientist the same one who had knocked us out that fateful day. "Well well well I didn't think you could have escaped us so easily. But there is no longer anywhere for you to run" he said. "And what are you gonna do if we don't huh" I taunted. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun "oh" I replied flatly. "yes now come with me were not done with you guys yet" he laughed. I turned to look around trying to find anything but it seemed we were out of luck. I sighed and began walking towards him slowly I may have a plan. I stopped right in front of the scientist and he reached out to grab me. "Ryan what are you doing?" Jessica cried out. I looked up at the scientist a smile on my face and enthusiastically replied. "You know for a scientist you really aren't that smart." I ducked down and yelled out "now!" and I'm the back of the room something began to glow. Sparks began to build around the electric's body. And with a single crackling sound the scientist fell to the ground paralysed. "Oh my god how in the heck did that work" Jessica asked clearly dumbfounded. "I don't really have an answer to that, it just did" I tried to sound cool but failed. "Okay now let's get going before they find us after all as we have found out this is kinda a dead end." I urged suddenly I had an idea "hey" I turned to face the electric. "Do you maybe want to come with us? We could use the extra firepower." I smiled, it wagged its tail and tried to run up to join us however it got too far and was snapped back bye something on the wall. I looked over and noticed that it was strapped to the wall via a leash and not one for walking. I walked over grabbing it with one hand I raised the other above my head. And brought it down upon the leash with a loud snap. The leather strap gave way "okay let's get going" I said to the team. we continued running along the paths the twists and turns still confusing. However after about 15 more minutes of running I saw something we could use. "Hey" I said an idea already forming inside my head. The others stopped and looked my direction and I pointed to a sign on the wall. It read "generator" "how bout we get a little payback?" I grinned. We reached a room with many flashing lights and panels on the wall. I looked to the electric and it nodded begining to charge itself. it shocked one of the panels and it began to spark. A red light began to flash above us illuminating the room and hallways. In a dark red glow a voice boomed and out "warning damage to generator please evacuate immediately." "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea" I said quietly. We ran out finding people running around trying to collect anything they could. Obviously they had pretty much forgotten about us at this point. We followed one of them and found the thing we had been looking for this entire time. An exit we ran for it trying to reach the outside when... The last scientist was able to make it through and the door. Came slamming down trapping us in the building. "aw crap" I muttered and looked around for a way to open the door. Then I smelled something a choking vile smell, smoke. With a sense of urgency I looked for something, anything. That could save us from a horrible burning death. And in the last moments as I could practically feel the heat reaching for me. I hit something on the wall and the door flung open the fire exploded and we were sent flying through the air. I landed with a thud my last thoughts were "Is Jessica alright?" Before I was forced to surrender to the sinking void of unconsciousness.

* * *

**So that was the chapter what do ya think? So from now on all the important update stuff will be at the bottom of the chapter. (Yes this is to make sure you read until the end.) I know it's been awhile and that's because I've been working on a different story. It hasn't come out yet but its supposed to be a surprise. Okay well thats all I have today I'll see you next chapter! **


End file.
